


Under the Stars

by Gold_Dog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Dog/pseuds/Gold_Dog
Summary: Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Piper are sleeping under the stars on a quest, and Jason gets a little too confident.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 50





	Under the Stars

Jason lay, half asleep, looking at Percy through half-lidded eyes. He had just been having the best kind of dream. It was kind of fuzzy. He felt a trace of a pleasant aftertaste in his mouth. Or was that his imagination?

He looked over and saw Percy’s breathing, his bare chest heaving up and down, the lines of his collarbones. His eyes strayed lower, and he felt like he could reach out and…

He pulled away, trying to keep himself under control. He thought maybe, he could make this work, right now. Should he just tell him?

Steeling himself, he whispered, “Perce. You awake?”

A couple of heartbeats of silence, and then he saw Percy’s eyes slowly flutter open.

“Ya, dude. What’s up?”

Jason watched Percy gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing.

“Listen, about earlier…” Jason said. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened while sparring, where they had ended up in a heap on the floor. It had taken Jason WAY longer than what was socially acceptable for him to finally get up. He remembered feeling Percy’s hot skin against his, and feeling his flush under his hands.

“Listen, dude, I told you. I know it was an accident and it's no big deal.”

This was it. He knew that Percy might not feel the same, but he had didn’t care at this point; either they would continue their awkward friendship, or, maybe...

“Well that’s it though,” he said. “It wasn’t an accident.”

He saw Percy’s eyes open a bit, and he was sure he was thinking about the time they had on the ground, when Jason had found his lips near his, so close.

He could feel the tension like a taut rope, ready to break. All he wanted right now was  _ him,  _ his hair, his lips, his chest.

“Jason? But aren’t you…?”

He knew what he was talking about instantly. They had spoken about Jason’s shaky relationship with Piper, and he thought he had told Percy enough that he’d understand that they were through, and on good terms. Maybe not.

“I’ve been trying to tell you, we’re done.” Jason said.

They locked eyes again, and it felt like every part of him was alive, focusing in on his blue-green eyes.

“I’m confused,” Percy said, slowly.

Jason took a breath. This was it. He scooted closer, so he was almost flush against him, so he could almost feel the muscle in his legs, and his chest going up and down.

“I…” Jason started. “I love you.”

“You mean like..?”

“I’m  _ in love _ with you.”

Percy’s eyes widened, and his lips parted a little. Jason watched as his eyes flicked down to his own lips, and then back up, and then Percy’s hand, shaking a little, came to rest on the side of his head.

He leaned in, and the span of a few seconds felt like an eternity as his heart threatened to burst.

He felt Percy’s lips against his own, and sparks went off in his head, bouncing around like crazy. He seemed to lose control over himself as his own hand went up to grab Percy’s neck, deepening the kiss.

He felt Percy pressing him against the ground, his weight on top of him. Percy clumsily brought Jason’s shirt up and tried pulling it over his head, and they broke apart.

“I love you too,” Percy said, and threw his shirt off to the side.

He felt Percy’s chest against his own, and the skin to skin contact made his head spin and his eyes smart, like he had taken a shot. Percy’s hands burned tracks in his skin, and every touch made him harder. He felt a persistent ache in his chest, and then voiced his thoughts.

“God, I feel like my heart is going to burst,” Jason said.

He thought he might have heard something, but he didn’t care. All he wanted now was Percy.

“I can’t… fucking.. believe... “ Percy said, between sloppy kisses. “This whole… time?”

“As long as I’ve known you,” Jason said, and then flipped him over so he was on top.

A low, guttural sound came from Percy’s throat, and it made Jason just that much crazier.

“Jason! I… ugh… wait.” 

Jason pulled back, feeling reluctant. The absolute last thing he wanted right now was to stop. Still, though, it would be so awkward if one of the others woke up right now.

“I guess you’re right,” he said. “Tomorrow.”

“No!” Percy said, still breathing hard, and Jason’s heart lifted. “No. Let’s go somewhere else.”

Jason thought that over, or at least tried to in his muddled state. The bottom line was: if he went with Percy now, he could probably kiss him again.

“Okay,” he replied.

As they got their shoes on, Jason saw Annabeth stirring in her sleep, and he froze. She opened her eyes and caught them there, standing shirtless and struggling to get their shoes on.

“Where are you guys going?” she asked.

Jason looked at Percy, whose face, already flushed, seemed to get even redder in the dim light.

“What do you mean?” he said, laughing a little.

“Why are you getting your shoes on?”

“Oh, uh, I just need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

_ Nice. _ he thought dryly. Whatever. Annabeth was cool.

As they walked away, Jason reached for Percy’s hand and pulled him close, feeling his warmth against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll finish this off soon! I'm not really good at keeping a schedule/being motivated, but I'll try to finish this one.  
> BTW, I spent less than an hour on this, so don't be surprised if there arre lots of mistakes or it's terrible.


End file.
